Alt World Yoshee
Alternate World Yoshee is based off Falltz. Appearance A.W Yoshee wears a gray suit jacket with a black suit shirt, black suit pants, 10yr Yoshee's unlucky Necklace, and sunglasses. He has a black liquid leaking out of his mouth. Under his suit jacket and suit shirt he has tons of veins popping out. It turns his skin black, but it only activates responding with physical trauma. He smiles like a madman when a part of his body turns black. Moveset Cane mode "Armstrong Mode" Personality A.W Yoshee has very little care for others, normally caring for himself. He does believe that everyone can choose their own destiny. He believes that only the strong can survive in this world. Believing that the Dane gang is weak and that they forced him into the world as they are weak. Backstory Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... "Now, if we decide to go through with this you know how much deep shit we'll be in correct?" "Yes... I understand, just... Hurry it up, before the others come and see this. I'll start cleaning." Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... "Okay, I'm going to start now RETRACTED, be ready for what I'm going to do." The man grabbed a ghostly figure putting it inside of the empty carcass. Trying to minimize for what seemed gallons of red liquid. "I need help. RETRACTED I need you to come over here and help. Make sure you try not to kill him now." The other man walked over, holding a head that seemed to have lost all of the blood inside of it. "We attach it and... There we go! Now Yoshee will be able to come back to life. But hopefully you two have put aside your differences. But, I might need to control him for a bit... Who knows who I just put inside of his body." The man got up, reaching over for a small doll. "My dearest friend. I'll bring you back, I'll make sure that you can live like normal again." "Lisuke... Just be ready incase something goes bad with the new Yoshee..." "Will do Methunder." S E V E N Y E A R S B A C K . . . "What do you mean I have no more money in my account?" I yelled. Well hello there, my name is Steven. I'm not like any ordinary person. I am a man who has quite a large fortune. I own multiple food shops, these give me my main source of money! But I only receive around 300k every two weeks or so. So I normally have to be constantly checking up how much each store made then paying it out to each employee that works. It's not really much of a fun job but it still takes time for me to do everything. I also like to draw, while it might be a hassle to do stuff, I normally get around easily. My paychecks normally help supply me with my essential needs to survive! while only receiving only 285k out of the 600k I make a week. "I'm sorry Sir. You've just have nothing inside of it. Maybe if I recheck it might show you. Give me a moment..." I've been thinking about one day running for senator then one day president! But for now I'm keeping my standards set so I can show people that I am a respectful man. Soon one day I'll hand my business to my son. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Characters